It's Probably Going To Be Okay - 100 word challenge - Ryan & Sharpay
by HeartVacancies
Summary: The 100 word drabble fic. From before the first movie, right up until the end of the last one, how did the twins get on?


_These drabbles are all set before Christmas break the year that High School Musical happens. Before Gabriella comes to school and before everything got a little crazy._

* * *

 **BIRTH**

"Little brother..."

Ryan rolled his eyes at the words as Sharpay left the room, eight minutes, it was eight minutes between the time that Sharpay had entered the world and Ryan had entered the world. Somehow though, that seemed to make a very big difference to the elder twin, which of course, meant that her being the eldest got her, her own way, just like always. It wasn't so much that Ryan minded, he would probably let his sister do everything she asked for anyway, if anything it annoyed Ryan that Sharpay thought she had to use the age 'difference' to make him do what she wanted, she clearly didn't. Even as he thought about it, he felt a bit like her puppy dog, but then he didn't really mind, it was nice to see Sharpay smile when she got her way.

 **ENTHUSIASM**

Sharpay burst into Ryan's room, she was grinning but he didn't even react to her entry, it took her a moment to realise the boy wasn't ignoring her, he just had his headphones in, she chuckled to herself before going over to the boy and removing the headphones from the boys ears before practically screeching "Guess what Ry?" but he didn't need to guess, her enthusiasm told him it could be one of two things, either Mrs Darbus had somehow agreed to let her do a one woman show in front of the whole school, which was practically an impossibility, or Troy Bolton had said more than half a sentence to her. Sharpay acted cool around the other boy, made sure she didn't giggle too much at his words, she made sure it look like she knew she deserved Troy (or better), but really when she got home, she was just as much a squealing mess as the cheerleaders were. Ryan grinned, turning to look at her and waiting for her to tell him the whole story, although he was usually with her when these things happened, whenever he wasn't, he made sure to listen to exactly what happened, mainly because it always made him smile to see her so happy.

 **LOVE**

"Love you!" Sharpay pecked both of Ryan's cheeks dramatically with a loud 'mwah mwah' as she exited stage left. They had been rehearsing with Kelsey but now they had class, and it was their only class where the twins were separated and Kelsey had seen many a dramatic goodbye between them when the class had fallen after a rehearsal, as if they weren't going to see each other for a few days, maybe even weeks, instead of the small hour they would be apart. Ryan always rolled his eyes at his sister's dramatic antics, but never did the affectionate smile slide from his face before he made his hasty goodbyes to Kelsi and left for his own class.

 **HATE**

It was one tiny thing, one tiny little thing but it had made Sharpay very angry at Ryan, of course, he couldn't have known that meeting her at her locker instead of at lunch would ruin her plan, she had only thought it up in her last class and she hadn't had time to tell Ryan about it before she had attempted to put it into action. She had been preparing to sidle up to Troy and flirt with the boy when Ryan had appeared next to her, temporarily confusing her enough to put her off her game. She hated him for it. Well, for the next five minutes she did anyway, it was hard for either of the twins to dislike the other for long.

 **TRIUMPH**

For the first time in what felt like ages, it was Ryan that was winning the attention from his parents. It was a triumph just to be noticed when Sharpay was in the room, but not only was he being noticed by his parents, they seemed to be pandering to Ryan's every need because of the grade slip that had been sent by the school, he was doing very well it seemed. Ryan took one glance at a pretty upset looking Sharpay and shrugged, "Sure, I'm doing okay, but did you see what Sharpay got in math?" he asked his parents, smiling when his sisters smile appeared back on her face. The girl loved attention, but who was Ryan Evans to take that away from her.


End file.
